Let Brother Love You
by DerbychickaLexzilla
Summary: After the death of Mr. Curtis, Mrs. Curtis is devastated and completely broke. With four children of her own (they have a sister) and Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally in tow, she gives a visit to her grandmother whom is very rich and decides that the children are best put in the attic where they won't disturb anyone in the house. Rated M for incest and menage and based off of FITA
1. A Death In The Family

**New Story! Yeas the title is creepy, but this is pretty much what it is... is based loosely? or would you say tightly off of Flowers In The Attic... I haven't decided which yet. The gang is younger and will get a bit older as the story progresses. There will be Incest and Menage (Sexual relations with three or more people, even at the same time) because I dunno. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! No Slash!**

**Ponyboy Curtis: 15**

**Darry Curtis: 19**

**Sodapop Curtis: 16**

**Steve Randle: 16**

**Johnny Cade: 16**

**Two Bit Mathews: 18**

**Dallas Winston: 18**

**Allison (Ally Curtis)- 14 years old, has red hair... I don't know, imagine a younger version of Rachel Mcadamms from The Notebook, you'll learn more about her along the way story will be in her point of view**

The day that Daddy died started out pretty normal.

The "gang" (my brothers' friends) were all over and sitting around and I was attempting to watch a programming other than Mickey Mouse on the Tv, but of COURSE that couldn't happen. Not when Two-Bit Mathews was over anyways. So I just settled with watching the little mouse run across the screen, and then when Two-Bit went to the kitchen for more cake I stole the remote from his spot and changed it to Dark Shadows.

"You little bugger, you changed the channel on Two-Bit again didn't you?" My brother Sodapop smiled down at me and ruffled my hair with his big hand. I huffed and tried to grab at it, but Soda just laughed and walked over to Steve for more arm wrestling.

You see, being the youngest with big brothers and stuff, they always make you feel like you're around five years old. They call you things like bugger and Ally-bug and even sweetie pie which always makes me want to gag. I mean, Ponyboy is only a year older and they don't treat him like that.

With Pony its' all: How's track and here's a cigarette and you should start paying attention to girls more.

And with me its' all: You'll get hurt if you do that Ally-Bug, you're too young for that little bugger and you should never start paying attention to boys'. They are TROUBLE. Capitals all around.

I rolled my eyes as Two-Bit came back with a large chunk of cake, and then laughed real loud when I saw Mom enter the house. Oh, this would never do. In about .007 seconds she'd be scolding Two-Bit about how just having CAKE for breakfast is unhealthy and that he needs to get rid of half of that giant piece and get himself some eggs and bacon. And then she'd gently take away the beer he had clasped in his left hand and would replace it with a tall glass of milk.

But something was wrong today. Mom didn't smile when she came in, she didn't tell Two-Bit to eat healthier or put down the beer, she didn't smile at me or scold Steve and Soda and warn them not to break anything.

In fact, she didn't say anything at all.

And then she was crying all of a sudden and I was so confused and Darry was rushing to her and Two-Bit put down his feast and Soda went in to hug her and Pony was there too and I got up to hug mom too.

And that's when she said it.

The words that broke us all, the words that would inexplicably send us into a bleak future that we never could have imagined.

" Your father was in a car crash. His wounds were fatal."


	2. It Just Keeps Getting Away From Me

How is one supposed to act when they find out that their father has died in a car accident? Should they cry? Do they need to cry? Is it bad if they cry? If they cry does everyone feel like their pain means nothing to the person who is crying?

I thought about all of these things and more in the space of a few seconds and then tears were streaming down my face and my shirt was damp and my mouth was trembling and I bet I looked about three years old. Especially when Darry, my 19 year old brother swooped his giganormously strong arm down and brought me up to his chest to cradle against him. I leaned against him and clutched onto his grey shirt and sobbed for all that I was worth.

I think Darry cried a few tears, Pony and Soda hugged mom for a little and cried a bit, but mom and I were the ones that cried the most. Even the others' had tears in their eyes; Two-Bit had a few drain out, Steve and Dally stood strong but looked really... sad? And Johnny gave Pony a hug and sniffled a bit, but mostly he was trying to comfort him.

I couldn't believe it. My daddy, my strong-hold, the only boy, well, man that could call me sweetie-pie and make it sound... well, not sickening and childish... who cares anyway with dad... now he was gone and... and.. what were we going to do? Momma didn't have a job and its not like Darry and Soda and Pony and I could just say, hey and be out of school and have jobs to pay for the house and food and utilities and clothing.

What was gonna happen to us?

I clutched Darry even tighter and squished myself even more into him and tried to calm myself down. I felt someone behind me, and two arms reached out and Darry gave me to them, and I realized it was Sodapop and that I must look real dumb. I wasn't very tall or big or anything, but I was definitely too big to be passed around like a little baby between my brothers'.

I wrapped my arms tight, tight so tight around Soda's neck and I shook and trembled but tried to take deep breaths'. Pony rubbed my back and it was nice and at least this was serious and the boys' wouldn't be making fun of me after all of this was over. It would never be over.

Finally, when it seemed like years had passed, Soda put me down hesitantly and Ponyboy grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it and we all turned and looked at Mother.

She was wiping the tear streaks from her face, and she looked up and said, "Pack your bags. We'll go and see your grandma now."

And it was just so weird and distant, the way mother spoke to us, and then she walked off and Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Johnny went on home and brought back suitcases. They had decided that they would just tag along since mother didn't care, and we wouldn't be long anyways.

Heck, I didn't even know old grandma was still alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't pack much. Just some clothes changes and my copy of Wuthering Heights since it was my favorite book. I also made sure to pack my diary, which I honestly hadn't been very consistent at writing in, but maybe it would be therapeutic the way some doctors say on TV.

I tucked my little ring into my pocket to keep it safe. It was a nice one, it had a little diamond in it. My daddy had given it to me because it was his mom's engagement ring (he'd given the wedding ring to mom) it was to remind me that I was his special little girl and that I would always be his sweetie-pie (as he would so often say). I sniffled and tried not to cry again, and then I went to the bathroom and washed up, combing my red hair back and clipping it.

When I got to the living room, I saw that everyone else was ready to go, including mom, and everything was silent. And then Darry came and he grabbed my suitcase in his right hand since his left was already carrying his and, usually I would have complained and said I could carry it myself, but this time I kept quiet and just let him.

We all started gravitating towards the door; Two-Bit went out first and held the door for everyone, even though he usually only waited for Mrs. Curtis and I and then tried to shut the door on everyone else's face.

All nine of us piled into the family ford and I had to sit on Pony's lap. Steve offered to sit on the tailgate since there was really no more room and Soda went with him.

I still had to sit on Pony's lap though.

When the truck started bumping along down the pot hole road, Ponyboy strapped his arms so tight around me that I thought I would die. But at least I didn't go flying through the roof. When we reached the train station about an hour out of Tulsa, Mom fished a money stash out from behind the radio and we all piled out to get tickets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours and twenty five minutes later and we were still three hours away from grandma's.

"Mom." I finally spoke and everyone looked at me in a surprised kind of way.

"Yes?" Mom answered back in a cold almost robotic tone.

"What's going to happen once we get to grandma's?"

Mom paused for a moment and stared out the window with a blank look in her eyes, "Well, she's got lots of money, she'll help us and I suppose I don't know how long we might be there."

I sighed and leaned my head on Sodapop's shoulder, trying to find a rest that just kept getting away from me.


	3. Devil Spawn

**Next Chapter YESS! Thank you to My Unlikely Hero for being my first follower(: I really appreciate it. If you read this story and you like it please review because I just love hearing from all of you! **

"Ally." Shake, "Ally, it's time to get up."

"Ungh." I opened my sleepy eyes and squinted them at whoever dared to wake me up. Sodapop. He shook me again and then Darry sighed and told him to move over and he picked me up and carried me off the train. Any other day, any other situation, and I would have been mortified, but in this instance I just buried my head into Darry's strong chest and took a deep breath.

Darry put me down once we got our suitcases out of the train, and I dragged mine along after me. Mother still had that blank look on her face, and didn't even acknowledge when Sodapop took the suitcase out of her hand and dragged it along for her.

"So, uh... where exactly are we going?"

Of course, Two-Bit was the one to ask and mother just replied with a, "You'll see." And kept on awalkin' ahead of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What seemed like an eternity later, tired limbs and faces lowered to the ground and we were here. The house was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was grand yes, but also kinda dark and mysterious looking... in a really fancy kind of way.

"We're gonna stay here?" Dally had an eyebrow raised and had pulled out a cigarette. Darry swatted him in the back of the head and told him to shut up real good.

The grounds outside of the house were ginormous, very green and very neatly cut. A million miles later and we were at the door and Mother was knocking on it with the big brass knocker thing.

Nothing.

We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then there was a creak and a bang and the door swung open and I gasped in surprise and almost jumped right out of my skin.

There she was. Grandma.

She was really... creepy looking actually. No, creepy did not even cover what she was.

She wore all black in a crisp suit that looked like it would shatter if you touched it or tried to move in it or anything. She had a sophisticated bun, that succeeded in pulling all of the hair out of her face, but sadly, also succeeded at yanking the skin on her eyes back and making them look long and grotesque.

The old lady also wore thick swatches of dark blue eyeshadow which, now that I thought of it, should only be worn on younger girls, but that also looks bad on them too.

"Gretta!" Our mother seemed to coo this at the woman in the doorway, who merely seemed to smirk even more (if that was possible) and answered back, "Mother. You'll call me mother of course."

At this, Mother seemed to falter a bit and lowered her gaze to the ground, "Yes,Mother."

I frowned and wondered why our mother would act this way. A grown woman and still she acted like a small child that had just done something terribly wrong.

"Well.." Gretta paused and looked behind my mother at all of us.

"Is that all of them? All of your... offspring." She said this in a way that made it seem like she was disgusted with us.

"Well, they aren't all mine but-" she was cut off by Gretta's "Yes, come running back to Mother when your dear old husband dies." This was said as though she was cooing a baby to sleep and Mother smiled wide and we were all ushered in.

The inside of the house was just as dark and just as creepy and mysterious. Grandmother took a few calculating gazes at us and pursed her lips so tight that they turned white.

"Your father is getting very old." The woman said, directing this still at mother.

"We wouldn't want these... children upsetting or interrupting him in his old age. They'll stay up in the old attic, where they can be kept out of the way."

You'd think when someone says you'll be kept somewhere that they mean that that is where you'll be sleeping, but I guess it doesn't count for all instances. Gretta pointed up the steps and told us to follow. I looked at mother and worded out, "What's happening?"

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Mother smiled at me and worded back, "You'll be fine."

So I followed the rest of them up, up, up the stairs and when we got to the very top and to the very end of the hallway, Gretta took an old, curvy and rusted key out of her pocket and used it on the door.

Seconds later, and it was open. Inside the room wasn't much to see. A couple of beds, that just looked like they were in there because there was no room anywhere else and also a fireplace, small TV and a radio in the corner.

"This is where you will all stay put. Come in, come in," She said annoyyedly in a nasally voice when she saw that some of us were still outside the doorway.

"I will bring you your meals and you will all stay here. Do you hear me?" She creased her face into an even more disgusting expression if that was possible, and Steve crinkled his brows,

"You mean, we can't leave here?"

Gretta swiped her head in his direction and seemed to growl, "No. Your grandfather is a very old man, you wouldn't want to upset him in his weakening age, would you know?"

She sent this part in me, Soda, Darry and Pony's direction as if she knew exactly who were the real children and who were just the unlucky tag-alongs.

By this time, I was really starting to get freaked out.

"Wait! You can't just keep us up here like that!" My chin shook a bit which was something I definitely didn't want happening; I figured the lady would have no sympathy for tears, and anyways, I was tired of crying.

An animalistic snarl came out of her, and she came at me faster than you can say pretty much anything. She took a hold of a clump of my hair and yanked my head so that my ear was right by her mouth. Protests came from all around the room, but the boys seemed a little to surprised to come to my aid.

"You ungrateful scum." She growled, "I am giving you shelter and food, better than anything your mother could do for you. You and your filthy siblings, every last one of you is of the devil." She spat this last part out and a sob reached my throat and came out.

At this point, Darry and the other boys did step forward and Darry roughly took Gretta's hands off of me.

I didn't understand why she had called us scum though, didn't understand why she thought we were of the devil. I certainly didn't feel like I was of the devil...

Just then, our mother came in, and she seemed to slightly resume to being her old self,

"Jesus, Mother! Whatever are you doing?!" She was exasperated and came over to me, kneeling beside where I was crumpled on the ground to coo with me.

"I'm tired." I was finally able to get out in between sobs and so mother shook her head yes and helped to lead me to one of the big beds. The bedding was cold and rough, though I knew it would warm up eventually, but I still felt lonely and I figured maybe Pony, Soda or Darry could sleep with me, just this once tonight, since dad had died and since we hadn't done that since I was about eight.

They seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Pony stripped off his shoes and socks and climbed into the bed with me. I lifted the covers up for him and snuggled into his warmth, "Thank you Pony." I said tiredly, yawning at the end.

"They cannot sleep in that bed together! Get him out of there! What is this?"

Gretta, however, was furious with the sleeping arrangement, and Pony hopped out of the bed quickly with nervousness.

"Geez, mother. You haven't changed at all, have you? Pony and Ally are so sweet and innocent!"

"Innocent? Innocent?" Gretta raged, "That's what your father and I thought about you and your third Uncle, Darrel, and you!"

We all gasped and looked at mother. Father couldn't have possibly been her third Uncle, could he? And what? Did Gretta honestly think Pony and I would do something nasty with each other?

"I would have her out of the room with all these boys', but it just can't be done! This is the only one where Grinald won't here them moving around, and also the only one with an adjoined bathroom."

Gretta glared at all of us and directed Ponyboy to the bed next to mine.

"He can sleep there with another boy, and same with the others. They can all divvy up the last three beds."

I sighed, "Look, that'll just mean that three of them have to share one bed. Just let me share this one with someone!"

"No, no, no, young lady. I can't believe you, Linda! Raising your girl to want to share her bed all the time! Its absolutely dreadful!"

Now I was really pissed off, but I decided not to say anything since this women was freaking nuts. Did she honestly think I wanted to do anything with my big brothers or with their friends'? Yuck, we might as well all be related, and guys were kinda gross as it was.

"You will be silent, you will keep this room tidy, as well as the bathroom. You will not cry, yell, scream or pound on the roof or the ground. In fact, until your Grandfather dies, you will be here, but you won't really exist. I will lock the door behind us so you can't roam."

My mouth dropped open as did everyone else's.

She could not be serious. She must be saying these things just in order to scare us all. I looked to Mother for an answer to all of this, or maybe for a smile or something that would tell me that everything would be fine. Nothing. But, by the end of the speech she had lowered her head, her shoulders were sagged and they quivered as though she were crying.

Then she turned to me first and I ran to her arms, and soon everyone was standing around her, some of us in her embrace.

"It's all right." She cooed, "You'll only be here one night, and then your Grandfather will welcome you into the house and you can all do what you please and play football outside and even go to town for movies."

She looked up and gave a glare to Gretta, "They are your grandchildren... why can't you be nice to them?"

Gretta shook her head and said, "Am I not already? What else could I do?" In a way that told them she didn't care what else _they _thought she should do.

"I don't know... Mother.. give them the whole wing, lock the door at the end of the hall so that they have more room to roam around-"

"I can't do that. The servants will wonder why. Your return cannot coincide with this wing being closed down. The servants will run to your father with tall tales! They don't like me much. For now they will stay here, and every Friday the maids will come and clean this place, and the children will hide out in the attic until they are done with the cleaning."

And then Gretta was getting up and she told Mother to get up as well, and she came over and stroked my cheek, "I just have to get your Grandfather to forget what it is that I did to make him mad at me, and then we can all be together again and have a great time.

Mother sniffled softly and nodded her head, "I've got to go now."

And then Gretta was eyeing us suspiciously and then mom ran back to me and whispered in my ear roughly, "Tell the others: Be good, do as your grandmother said. Don't give her any reason to punish you. Please."

And then Gretta was asking her what she's said and she lied and said that all she's told me was that she loved us all and that I'd be alright, and then mother was through the door and Gretta was too, and then the lock could be heard and then footsteps sounded down the hallways and I listened until they were gone.

And then there was nothing and I was so scared and I couldn't believe any of what had just happened.

The lights' flickered out and I screamed, and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, god," I mumbled and I felt tears burning again, trying to escape.

"Ally. Are you alright?" This time it was Darry speaking and I nodded my head before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Yes. Darry, I'm all right. Just a little spooked."

"I think we're all kinda spooked." Steve replied and I could just imagine that he was on the edge off the bed, trying to make his expression look perplexed while actually making him look a bit sick.

"I can't believe that woman." Soda said and I knew that he was shaking his head.

"I know, she could use some livening up," Two-Bit let out a dry laugh and everyone else remained silent.

"Pony?" I asked into the dark room.

"Yeah, Ally-Bug?" Ponyboy replied.

"Come sleep with me. I'm kinda freaked out." I could hear Pony slide out of the bed next to me and sigh, "You heard what she said." Pony tried to sound like he didn't want to, but I knew he really did. It was something really nice and relaxing sleeping next to your older brother or little sister in his case.

"I know, but,... I still can't believe she thinks we'd do... you know...anything. You are my brother after all. That stuff is all kinda gross.

"Yeah." Pony stopped and then sighed again and I could feel his weight on my bed and then he was under the covers and he was so warm and he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to his body heat.

"Yeah, that woman has one heck of a twisted mind!" Two-Bit added on and yawned.

"Your just like a little sister to all of us anyways. And you really are Darry, Soda's and Pony's sister!" Two-Bit guffawed lightly and then fell silent.

And that's the last thing that I remember before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
